1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dynamically extracting and reformatting existing web page content and, more particularly, to dynamically extracting a portion of content from a web page and reformatting the extracted content for viewing on a mobile device.
2. Background Description
Organizations of all sizes are reliant on the internet to conduct business. Because of the explosion of mobile enterprise solutions, users of wireless devices now demand that businesses deliver web content for viewing on desktop, or mobile/portable (e.g., handheld) devices. Whether organizations are creating new web applications, or extending existing infrastructure, the new Internet powered world demands that users have access to the applications and information they need when they need it to speed business, remain flexible and competitive, and drive stronger customer relationships.
Before now, the solutions available for delivering web content to mobile devices generally required organizations to develop and maintain multiple sets of content, one for viewing in a desktop environment, and others for viewing on each individual type of mobile device. Further, secure connections between mobile devices and web servers via a proxy server that reformats original web page content were generally unavailable via a decorated uniform resource locator (URL) connection. A need exists, therefore, for a standards based, create once, deliver everywhere approach to web enabling mobile devices.